El niño que me molesta
by MyMindPalace221b
Summary: Merlín a la dulce edad de ocho años, todavía no comprende el mundo, solo ve sus amigos, el mundo de fantasía que crearon, los juegos a los que jugaron, los juegos a lo que van a jugar y a un niño rubio, alto y molesto. Un mocoso presumido que puede llegar a ser un gran amigo aunque no lo parezca.


**Título:** El niño que me molesta.

 **Resumen:** Merlín a la dulce edad de ocho años, todavía no comprende el mundo, solo ve sus amigos, el mundo de fantasía que crearon, los juegos a los que jugaron, los juegos a lo que van a jugar y a un niño rubio, alto y molesto. Un mocoso presumido que puede llegar a ser un gran amigo aunque no lo parezca.

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna más que amor infantil.

 **Notas:** Espero que lo disfruten, aunque me gusto escribirlo me costo porque no suelo escribir en primera persona y no sé como la narraría un niño de ocho años, no bien. Cualquier critica constructiva es bien recibida. Gracias por leer.

.

 **El niño que me molesta**

—Ahí viene Arturo.— dijo Gwen ilusionada, ella es mi amiga, una niña de mi curso, es muy buena y agradable, pero tiene un gran defecto: Le gusta Arturo.

Arturo es el niño rubio, alto y malo que me molesta todo el tiempo. Aunque el sea popular entre niños y niñas de mi clase, a mí solo me parece un presumido. Hice un puchero y me cruce de brazos.

—Hola niña linda, hola niño orejón.

Gwen soltó una risa, ella parecía estar contenta y apenada por el cumplido, en cambio yo estoy rojo, rojo del enojo, Guinevere me susurro en el oído.

—Tienes las orejas rojas.

—¡Es de la molestia! Por eso no me gusta estar con Arturo, me trata mal.

Lo acuse, señalándolo y el uso su sonrisa de chico bueno.

—Yo solo te decía la verdad, ¡Tus orejas son enormes Merlín! Como las de Dumbo.

El se rio, haciendo que mi amiga también se riera.

Me fui de ahí profundamente ofendido, ¡había puesto a mi amiga en mi contra!

Es un... un tonto.

.

* * *

.

— ¡Corre Merlín, te están dejando atrás! Si que eres lento.

Arturo de nuevo. Estamos jugando a las pilladas con nuestros amigos y, tristemente, él tiene razón: me estoy quedando atrás.

En un momento el agarra mi brazo y me impulsa, corro más rápido entonces, el me ayuda.

Después, me tropecé y caí al suelo, mis rodillas se rasparon y quede todo adolorido. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, aunque ya estoy grande y no debería llorar. Arturo me ayudo bastante para ser un niño tan tonto y malvado.

—Gracias. —le digo, una vez escondidos detrás de un árbol, después de que Percy (el niño que tenía que atraparnos) comenzara a perseguir a Lancelot y dejara de seguirnos a nosotros.

—De nada Merlín.

A veces me olvido de que Arturo puede ser agradable.

.

* * *

.

—¿Sigues jugando con esa cosa vieja, Merlín? Vamos, ya no somos niños del jardín de infantes, madura.

Los otros niños rieron, aunque a mí no me pareció divertido.

¿Qué tiene de malo mi muñeco de trapo?

Si, está sucio y viejo, pero mi mami siempre lo cose cuando se rompe, y lo tengo desde que nací.

Mi ropa también está algo vieja, usada, sucia y rota y no dejo de usarla por eso. Aunque mi mamá también la limpia y la arregla, ella tiene demasiado trabajo. Arturo en cambio siempre tiene ropa cara y bonita, por suerte él nunca me molesto por eso.

—No los escuches. —esa había sido una niña.

Una niña cuatro años mayor, Morgana. Morgana tiene doce años y es la prima de Arturo, es una niña muy buena que a veces me ayuda cuando me molesta su primo.

—A mí me parece muy dulce que sigas jugando con tu muñeco.

Se acercó y se agacho para darme un beso en la frente. Me puse automáticamente colorado, mis mejillas y mis orejas ardían y no era de enojo, era de vergüenza. Mire a los niños, tenían todos cara de confusión.

Excepto León. A León le gustaba Morgana, estaba rojo seguramente por la pena y los celos. Después me disculpare con él.

Luego de eso, Morgana miro a los chicos, con sus ojos verdes parecía haberlos hipnotizado.

—Ustedes son los inmaduros.

—No te metas en esto, Morgana. — dijo con molestia Arturo.

Yo observaba como León no sabía qué hacer, Morgana era la niña de sus sueños pero él era fiel a Arturo.

—Si quieres tanto ser el amigo de Merlín, Arturo, ¿porque no mejor se lo dices en vez de estarlo molestando? Te ahorra tiempo y esfuerzo.

Arturo se había puesto rojo, Morgana se volteo, me sonrió y le sonreí de vuelta. Después se fue, dejando a Arturo tan rojo como un tomate.

Cuando llegue a casa no pare de reírme.

.

* * *

.

—Merlín, ¿Acaso estas siempre metiéndote en problemas? ¿Porque te comiste la manzana de la maestra?

— ¡Tenía hambre!

Me queje. Sigo con hambre. Mamá se despertó tarde y no pudo hacerme el desayuno, pero está bien.

—¿Porque no me lo dijiste?

—¿Para qué?

El miro a otro lado pero me mostro una bolsa en la que tenía galletas y leche fresca.

—¿Vas a compartirlo conmigo?

Mi sonrisa era enorme.

—Solo si no vuelves a comerte las cosas de los demás. Si la maestra hubiese llamado al Director...

—Arturo.

—¿Mm?

—Gracias por preocuparte.

.

* * *

.

Todo comenzó con un juego. Era usual entre nosotros jugar a que éramos caballeros, Arturo era un rey, y yo... siempre me tocaba el peor papel, era un sirviente. Pero los convencí de que el sirviente podía tener poderes y ser un mago, haría las cosas más dramáticas e interesantes, ¿no?

— ¿Porque la bruja tiene que ser Morgana? —León fue el de la queja, aunque a mi tampoco me agrada la idea de ella como la villana.

— ¡Porque yo lo digo y punto! —declaro Arturo, el disque rey.

—¡Yo seré la novia del sirviente guapo!

La que dijo eso fue Freya, una niña muy dulce pero no me gusta de esa forma en la que yo le gusto. Me tape la cara, apenado, mientras ella me abrazaba.

—No. —dijo Arturo, frunciendo el ceño— el sirviente no tendrá pareja.

—¿Porque? —pregunto haciendo una graciosa mueca ella.

—Porque solo sirve al rey y es su única función. No puede distraerse con noviecitas.

—¿Entonces el es como el novio del rey?

Pregunto ella, esta vez más divertida. Ahora tanto el niño rubio como yo estábamos rojos a más no poder.

—¡No! —gritamos los dos la vez

—Entonces seré su novia.

— ¡No! —Dijo Arturo—será el novio del rey.

— ¿Que?

¿Que?

Me parece que mi mamá tiene razón: Tengo que lavarme mejor los oídos.

—¿Y porque no se besan, entonces? Es lo que hacen los novios.

Pregunto Freya, ya sin paciencia, parecía molesta.

—¡Si nos besamos! Nos damos muchos besitos.

Nunca le di un beso en mi vida a Arturo.

—Entonces háganlo, ¡Ahora!

Arturo se acercó, rápido y me puse nervioso. No podía creerlo cuando sentí como me dio un besito. Fue apenas un roce de labios.

¡Fue mi primer beso!

— ¿Ves? Ahora el rey y su sirviente son, oficialmente, novios.

Dijo el, aunque ambos parecíamos tomates. El me agarro de la mano, y yo ya no sé si esto es parte del juego o no.

Cuando llegue a mi casa tuve que decirle una y otra vez a mi mamá que no tenía fiebre. Todo por culpa del niño que me molestaba.


End file.
